Mission Gone Wrong
by dramaticfluffer
Summary: A new mission after 1x06, after Spain. Jaz becomes targeted by the Taliban, and the mission goes wrong. Jaz and Dalton angst. (I ship them hard.) Has the whole team in it as well.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so I have been obsessed with The Brave, and that requires fanfiction. I ship Jaz and Dalton all the way. Enjoy.

I don't own anything

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Dalton POV_

It has been over a week since the last "mission", if it should have been called that at all. A week off is what we all needed after Spain's shit-show. And a whole week to think about what I said to Jaz.

Do I actually know what her eyes say? I know how I feel, but I am her CO, I am in command of this unit, this can't happen. Hopefully what I think I know, and what is actually true is different. This. Can't. happen.

With my spacing out, I hardly realized we were getting a call from command.

" Dalton, I need your team wheels up in twenty minutes, we need you in Afghanistan, a medic has been taken by the Taliban. It's crucial, they are planning to execute her on live TV." Patricia Campbell exclaimed over the laptop screen.

"Yes, Ma'am. We will talk when we land." I closed the computer and called my team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Guys, grab your gear we are heading out to Afghan. A medic, Sargent Carly James, what targeted and kidnapped by the Taliban, we have 72 hours until she executed on live TV" Dalton explained while the rest of the team surrounded him.

"Top, why do you think they targeted a medic, what is so special about a female medic?" McG questioned while grabbing his bag and rifle.

"The Taliban do not like females in power, especially woman fighting in war against them, they find some sort of joy when they take women like that." Amir explained.

Jaz rolled her eyes and held up her sniper, "Well I can't wait to take these guys down now."

Dalton turned and looked at Jaz, " I'm not the one to play the female card, but you need to be extra careful, because these guys will target you just for being female, and they will definitely will if they find out you're military"

Jaz looked at all the other guys and saw their worried expressions, and looked back at Dalton, "I have been doing this for a while, I can take care of myself."

Dalton sighed, " we know you can, you're the best sniper I've worked with, I'm just saying keep an extra eye on your 6."

Preach walked up, "we've got you sister, as always."

McG, and Amir nodded in agreement. This mission was going to be hard but that wasn't going to stop any of them. Jaz looked at top one more time, then the rest of the guys, and nodded to them in thanks.

"Alright let's move out" Dalton lead the group to the plane, and they took off to their mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm making this multi-chapters, so the first few chapters are going to be shorter, then they will get longer. I am on a long road trip so I have plenty of time to write a lot.

Feedbacks wanted, thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

I've been writing like crazy, enjoy

I don't own anything

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

McG was the one to break the silence on the soon over, two-hour flight, "Hey Amir, you have any contacts left in Afghan to help us out."

Amir opened his tired eyes, "When I got out of being undercover I lost all contacts, there is nothing I can do on that end, sorry"

Preach stayed quiet during the flight and watched, watched the worry glances Dalton would give Jaz, and Jaz looking anywhere but him, which was suspicious.

Dalton finally broke his silence, "All right team, we are touching down in two minutes, and we are going to make our way to the towns square. Amir, Jaz and I will take the square, Preach and McG, I want you two on overwatch. Be our eyes."

Nodding all in agreement, the plane touched down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Command, give me Campbell." Dalton asked, while driving their undercover vehicle.

"Dalton, this is an extremely dangerous mission, which means you will have no backup. The intel we acquired was one of the kidnappers is hiding out in or around the flea market in town. He is distinguished by a large scar crossing from his left eyebrow down to the right side of his chin. It is very easy to point him out. You need to get the information on where they took Sargent James. " Campbell stated specifically.

"Yes ma'am." Dalton ended the call. "All right let's do this, Jaz, Amir, on me."

Dalton, Jaz exited together, while Amir went a different direction to circle the flea market that hold their suspect.

"Stop it." Jaz said under her breath.

"Stop, what?" Dalton looked at Jaz confusingly.

Jaz being aggravated, stopped and turned to Dalton, "Stop looking at me like I'm going to end up like the medic. I can take care of myself."

Dalton sighed, "I know, okay. I know. Let's just get this mission over with."

"You never looked at me like this before, why now?!" Jaz practically yelled.

Dalton grabbed Jaz's arm to start walking again, "Not now, later."

Finally arriving at the flea market, "Whatever, I'll go left, rendezvous in the back." Jaz ripped her arm from Dalton's grasp and started walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Jaz POV

 _Not now, later._ What the hell does that even mean? Ever since the whole "game" in Spain, does he think he actually knows what I think. If he does I am screwed, that can't happen he is my CO. Why am I thinking about this? Focus Jaz, focus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaz made her way left, Dalton to the right. Amir circling outside, he came across the target making eyes on Jaz.

"Hey top, our target has eyes for Jaz and is making his way to her" Amir started to follow the target.

"Preach, McG, you got eyes" Dalton questioned.

"No, he's covered in the flea market, we will stay put to see if he brought friends" Preach reassured.

Jaz circled around, and saw the target slip off the side, "He slipped out, I'll double-back" Before she could, a little boy approached her.

"Help me please, he has my sister." The boy started to pull Jaz's hand.

"A man with a scar?' Jaz questioned the child

"Yes, come" The boy pulled Jaz in his direction.

Over the comms she heard Dalton, "Jaz, go. I'll follow behind."

The boy pulled Jaz down passed two homes than down an alley, and she knew she was in trouble. The boy didn't bring her to his sister. But to an ambush. Before she could reach for her rifle she felt one pressed to her head.

"Top, AMBUSH!" Jaz screamed through her comms before taking down 2 out of 8 assailants, with her rifle. And then soon one of them taking her down with slam to the back of her head with a gun.

"JAZ, Team on me now." Dalton could feel his heart race in panic. Dalton ran to where Jaz was, and saw the targets take her, to a vehicle parked not too far away. He knew he had to do something and something fast.

"Preach, Amir, McG, I need you guys to follow with command and find us, I'll try to keep my comms on to track me, but if I let Jaz go now by herself, we might not see her or Sargent James again." Dalton started to run towards the vehicle.

"Are you sure, brother" Preach asked.

'You guys can do this, I know you can." Dalton walked up to the assailants with his hands in a surrender motion.

"Another American!? Here to save female American? Take him." The 6 men started to punch, or kick Dalton, and then shoved him in the back of the van. Along with Jaz's unconscious body.


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are so sweet will all of the nice reviews! I love this show so much, I hope we get another season!

I don't own anything, except for some scenes I made up :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The car ride was fast, bumpy one. Adam could only map where they were going for only about 5 minutes, the people that took them knew what they were doing. Hands cuffed with zip tie behind him Adam tried to move to Jaz's aid to try to make her conscious.

Moving slowly and quietly towards Jaz he whispered, "Jaz, Jaz! You have to get up. Jaz!"

When her name was mentioned, Jaz jolted away and nearing hit Dalton in the process.

"Shhh. Its okay." Dalton reassured her.

"Adam, it was an ambush. Wait. What the hell are you doing here? How did they get you also?" Jaz questioned.

"I let them take me. These guys are sadistic and will do anything to you and Sargeant James. With both of us, we might be able to make it out, all three of us." Adam looked into Jaz's eyes, "A-and, I couldn't live with myself if you got taken and something happened to you."

Jaz gave a surprised look, even though a part of her wasn't surprised, "Why?"

Adam almost rolled his eyes at this, "Because you have to know how much you mean to this team, mean to m-"

"SHUT IT", of the kidnappers yelled at them.

Jaz whispered to Adam while looking at the kidnappers, "I wish they hadn't taken my ka-bar, for this exact moment."

Adam laughed and looked at the person he cares profusely for, and he knew he would make it out of this, all of them. And he would tell her how he feels, even if it is inappropriate, he doesn't care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The car came to an abrupt stop, and before they knew it, Jaz and Adam were yanked from the back of the vehicle, and shoved to a wooden house in the middle of nowhere. Being shoved into the house, they could count three more assailants, and an army vest with Sargent James's name on it.

"Put him in the back with the other one, keep the girl up here. I want to question her first." The one in charge said.

Before Adam could say anything, he looked at Jaz and she looked at him, and gave each other a worry look and then Adam was shoved into a backroom with no light, no gun. Actually he was with something…. Or someone. Sargent James.

Jaz was shoved, and tied with her hands above her head to a post. The man in charge, took a seat opposite of her, and was staring at her for a few minutes to see if she would break, but little did he know, she was Jazmin Khan, she doesn't break easily.

"Who are you. Where did you find us?" he said.

Jaz looked away, which resulted her in getting the wind knocked out of her by a punch to the stomach.

"What military are you?" the leader walked up and yanked her hair back.

" Oh this? This is a costume" Jaz said with a devious smile.

"Alright, you want to play this game? Fine. Open the back of her shirt" The leader walked around grabbed a branding iron, and put it to Jaz's exposed skin on her back, and then she screamed.

Hearing Jaz's screams were worse than Adam could ever hear in his nightmares. Hearing this, her, woke up his adrenaline, he knew he had to do something soon. Crawling over to Sargent James, "James, James. My name is Adam Dalton, I am a friendly here to rescue you."

"Well you're doing a shit job, because if you haven't noticed you were kidnapped also." James said.

"ma'am this Is just a bump in the road-" Before he could finish, he heard Jaz scream yet again. Which made Adam ball up his fists, ready to kill anyone of them at this point.

"Who is that?" James gave Dalton a questioning look.

"Jazmin Khan, she is here also to help, you. Do you mind if I assess your injuries, it looks like you have some on your back." Adam asked.

Sargent James nodded, and Adam took a closer look at her back and gave a small gasp, " These guys are animals, they enjoy hurting women." James said with a painful expression.

Adam saw brand markings, and then a commotion outside, "Put her in the back, with the other two"

The door swung open, and Jaz was throw through it. Adam moved fast to her side and lifted her to his lap to see her sweating, and the back of her shirt ripped open. And on her back had three letter "A's" branded into her back.


	4. Chapter 4

You guys are so sweet with the kind reviews. I am so happy seeing more FF for The Brave, you guys are amazing.

I don't own anything, besides some scenes I made up :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Jaz still being unconscious, Adam laid her down on her stomach to try to clean her wounds with old water leftover, it wasn't the best but it was something. Taking off his Army shirt, only left in a grey tank, he ripped a part of it and dipped it in the water,

"Carly, I need you to hold her arms down, and put this in her mouth." Adam handed Sergeant James another piece of his t-shirt.

Brushing Jaz's hair down Adam whispered, "I'm sorry Jaz, but this is going to hurt like hell".

Counting down to three, Adam finally pressed the water soaked cloth on one of Jaz's burns. Which woke Jaz, and then her screaming began.

"Khan its, okay. Fight it, it will be over soon." James tried to comfort Jaz between screams, Jaz nodded in understanding what she said.

Jaz spit out part of Dalton's shirt that was put in her mouth, "Top is this part of your shirt? Because you need a shower". She gave a side smile.

Adam could barely smile after that, having to do this to her brought so much pain in him. "Hey, how are you feeling?".

"I feel like I have been branded… Sergeant James I reckon?" Jaz turned her head from Dalton to James, trying to avoid his eye contact.

"Yes, ma'am. You were branded three times on your back, just like I was." James said with pain in her voice, and turned around to show them her two-day old brand marks.

"Why an A?" Adam asked, which had Jaz look at him with painful, anger, revenge filled eyes, "His name is Ackmeli, the leader. He wanted the first letter of his name on us to make sure we never forget him and his name." James made eye contact with Dalton and nodded in agreement.

"We need to get out of here, I don't think command and the rest of our team knows where we are." Jaz attempted to sit up, but was brought back down from the pain.

"Jaz you need to lay still" Dalton went and grabbed her hand, "We have ten ounces of water, no food. We need to formulate a plan, you rest and get some energy so you can kick some ass when we get out of here."

Jaz was already dosing off when Adam recommended her to rest, "Wake me, when you have a plan."

Adam brushed the hair from her face, "I will, now rest Khan. That's an order." Adam sat like that for a while, sitting next to her, holding her hand and just staring at her face and then her back.

"Sir, what do you think we should do?" James asked repeatedly before it brought Adam from that state.

Adam let go of Jaz's hand and started to walk back and forth to formulate a plan, going over many scenarios in his head, "They took my comms, when they took Jaz and I from town. If I get my comms, back my team could find us if I turn it on."

Sergeant James stopped Dalton, "Alright, and how do you expect us to get that from the 8 terrorists in the next room?"

Dalton started to pace back and forth again when he came across a squeak in the wood floors. Bending down he grabbed a broken piece of wood and it lift up easily. Repeating the next two floor boards, Dalton stuck his head down and saw the home had no foundation and he could see light.

"Alright I've got it." Dalton told Carly his plan, and then both of them sat next to Jaz for approximately the next three hours, until they could see the sun setting. Stirring awake Jaz looked at Dalton and could see the smile in his eyes, "What are you looking at?" Jaz said with a smile.

"I'm just happy you're alive. Can you sit up?" Dalton asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm peachy. I suppose you guys came up with a plan?" Jaz looked between the both of them.

"They took my comms before they brought us to this shit hole, my guess is that it's still in the van, and we haven't heard it leave so it should be here still." Adam walked to the other side of the room, "these floorboards are loose, we got more than enough free so you guys can fit through." Adam walked back to see a very concerned look on Jaz's face, "What?"

"Well what about you, you said the both of us. Meaning James and I, so what about you?" Jaz started to rise to her feet to meet Dalton's eyes.

Hearing her concerned and worried, made this harder for Adam to say, "Someone has to keep them distracted."

Jaz punched Dalton in the arm, "No, no way."

Adam rubbed his soon-to-be bruised arm, by how hard Jaz punches, "What, what was that for?"

Jaz crossed her arms while trying to keep her balance, "You are NOT sacrificing yourself."

Adam looked at sergeant James, which made her turn her head away from their conversation, and then grabbed Jaz to keep their conversation between them.

"This is my team Jaz; I am in charge. This is my plan and we are doing it this way. We are all making out of this." Dalton gave her a reassuring nod.

"So you don't care about giving yourself a higher chance of getting killed?" Jaz said with anger. When Adam didn't answer right away she hit him again. "I was RIGHT BEHIND my best friend when he was killed, now you expect me just to hand you over and get you killed? What about the team, what about me?" Jaz never wanted to get her hands on a gun more in her life.

Half shocked, half happy on what Jaz said to him. He could only look at her, "I am not going to die, I promise." Adam put his hand to her cheek. And she brought nuzzled her face to it.

Both of them knew there was something between them, but they never expressed what is was. This being the first.

"Sorry to break this up, but sir the sun is down. It is time." Sergeant James said from across the room.

"Okay, let's get this done." Adam looked at James, then back to Jaz. And banged on the door, "IM READY TO TALK." Adam screamed through the door. Hearing a commotion outside he turned back to Jaz, "Once you hear my signal, run to the van."

Jaz gave a nod as she understood, but still saw Adam looking at her, "What?"

Before she could saying anything else, Adam grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her, "For good luck." He smiled, and was soon grabbed from the room from the assailants.

"Oh shit" Jaz just knew what he did complicated everything.


	5. Chapter 5

I can feel this fandom growing! I'm loving all of the new FF. Thank you for all the feedback, I really appreciate it!

I am sorry it took a few days, I've been crazy busy with exams.

* * *

The moment Adam was grabbed from the small room, Jaz's mind raced. Raced to every possible way this happened. Did he always feel this way? Is it only because they might die today? She knew how she felt, but this—this kiss. It changed everything, whether it was just in the moment, or he actually felt this way towards her.

Hearing Dalton grunt in pain from the assailants in the other room, knocked Jaz out of her stance, "Alright, we have once chance to do this. Molly are you good?"

"Yes ma'am, the sooner we are out of here the better." Sergeant James sighed.

Jaz nodded in agreement, "Alright let us get the rest of these floorboards up, so we can get under."

Right when Dalton was shoved from the small room, he was hit with a punch to the jaw, thinking that would be enough to take him down—but it wasn't. Now chained to the post on the ceiling, just like Jaz had been a few hours' prior, Adam assessed the area. He saw a window semi-covered on the right and finally realizing that when Jaz took all those hits, she had loosened up the post on the ceiling. With enough strength Adam could break it down easily.

"That's my girl." Dalton muttered under his breath.

The assailant in charge sat across from Dalton, "So, now you talk?"

Dalton counted, five assailants in the room with them, meaning three were outside, "I've got five things to say, but three are out there." Adam was hoping Jaz had heard what he said so she would expect at least three men outside.

"So talk, or you get another hit."

Adam looked the man sitting across from him. The sun is set, and he was ready to say his signal, "Alright, alright. So we have this dog on our base. Great dog, his name is Patton. Had some recommendations to name him Comms, but I didn't like it so muc—." Adam was hit in the face, he was expecting it, but it didn't hurt any less.

* * *

Jaz heard Adam's signal, and walked over to their hole in the floor, "Alright James I'll go first, I'll signal for you to come next." Molly nodded in agreement.

Jaz laid flat on her stomach to try to glide through the small hole in the floor, when she felt a searing pain on her back. That pain made her scream, but she muffled it my biting down on her hand, drawing blood. Turing her head back she realized a nail sticking out scratched one of her burns she had gotten earlier.

"Are you alright!?" the medic asked with concern.

All Jaz could do was nod, and finally got out from under the house and motioned James to follow. The back of the house was empty, no assailants. They made their way around the left side of the house, spotting the covered window she had seen earlier. Barely tall enough to look through the small hole, she looked—and saw Dalton.

"Enough playing around, tell me what you know." Jaz had heard, knowing it was Ackmeli, Dalton was talking to.

"Ackmeli, I take it? You made a huge mistake today." Adam, shifted his gaze over to the window and noticed brown eyes that he knew so well. Relief swarmed Adam, and now it was time to end this.

"Do you like hurting women? Branding them? Why?" Adam asked with anger in his voice. These questions only made Ackmeli smile.

"Because I am superior to them. And it is fun to cause them pain." Ackmeli's devilish smile made Dalton want to kill him more.

"Well I am going to save you for her to kill, instead of me." Adam then lifted his body weight on the post and yanked the thing down and started swinging.

Realizing what was now going down, Jaz and Molly ran to the front of the home. Seeing the three assailants running to the house to help. Spotting the van one hundred yards to the right, she yelled towards Molly, "Molly go to the van, find Dalton's comms."

"Wait, that is not the plan!" Molly snapped around to look at Jaz.

"I can't let someone else I care about die. Get the comms, turn it on and ask for command. They will be able to trace us then." Jaz put a hand on Molly to reassure her.

"And then what?" Molly turned towards the van.

"Then, the other half of the cavalry comes." Jaz smiled. Shoving Molly towards the van she took off to a sprint to the house. Before she entered, she grabbed an old kitchen knife that was left on the front porch, and kicked the door open.

Adam was able to kill four of these guys, but soon the rest had him pinned. Until he heard the front door smash open, and he saw her standing there with pure fire in her eyes.

Jaz took off towards Adam, and took notice of the four dead men and the three holding him down. She yanked one back and stabbed him and grabbed his neck. She twisted his neck until she heard a snap and the assailants lifeless body hit the floor.

"Damn, that felt great." Jaz said towards Adam, who had an upset expression on his face. Adam was able to shove the other two off of him. Jaz grabbed him and cut his ties on his wrist, and let the broken post drop to the floor.

"Jaz, what the hell! I said run." The anger on Adams face could send shivers down anyone's spine, but Jaz stood her ground.

"I was NOT going to let you die." Jaz met Adam with an even more angered expression. "Now let's finish this, you owe me a beer for saving your life." Jaz let her anger subside and a calm expression took over her face.

Adam could only smile at her, "We need to talk also, about—"

"Can we kill these two first, and then talk." Jaz didn't mean to interrupt so harshly, but they were still in danger.

Jaz took the left, Dalton took the right, and then it was over. But something was still bothering Jaz, so she decided to do a head count. As she was walking towards the room she was held captive in, she then realized.

Jaz yelled so Adam could hear, "Shit, Adam! There are only seven bodies. Where is Ackmeli?"

"I am right here." Jaz felt a gun pushed into her burned back which made her scream, knowing Ackemli was hiding for this moment.

"Jaz? Are you alright?" Adam, called from the front of the house. Only to see Jaz walking slowly towards him, only to see Ackmeli behind her holding a gun. Anger rushed through Adam, thinking that Ackemli had some nerve threating Jaz again, or even touching her.

Adam raised his hands, "Alright, what do you want!"

Jaz looked at Adam, at his eyes. Jaz knew Adam could see how worried she was. The usual hard exterior she puts on everyday was gone. She was only relieved it was her instead of the man she cares deeply for.

Dalton didn't take his eyes off of her. He still had so much to say to her, so much she wanted to do to her. Kiss her. "Just let her go, and then we can talk. My team will be here soon, and then you'll be guaranteed a death."

Jaz looked from Dalton to the floor, to see if anything could help her get out of this. She noticed a few feet away was the knife she had earlier. The only she could grab it is if she dropped to the floor, but she needed to be smart about it. She turned her head to the side to see Ackmeli, "You'll be dead soon, so sad for you."

"No, it's so sad for you." Ackmeli took his hand with the gun and slammed it against Jaz's blistering burns.

Jaz screamed, which tore right through Adam. He watched as she fell to the floor, and grab something. As she screamed a few tears leaked through Jaz's eyes, which brought pure anger and revenge to Adam's, "Jaz!"

Adam then realized the helicopter that was coming in, knowing that Sergeant James did find his comms, and the team found them.

Jaz was yanked back up by Ackmeli, "Any last words sweetie?" Ackmeli said with a smile.

"Yeah, Fuck you." Jaz then pulled the knife and started to swing. Ackmeli fell to the ground on his back, and Jaz then made two slices on his torso. And started punching until Dalton grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her to him on the ground.

Jaz then looked at Ackmeli, "There now we match, now you will always remember me. You piece of shit."

Adam then looked closely to the half dead terrorist and saw the knife marks Jaz had made. Making a perfect **J** on his body.

Jaz looked at Adam, and relief passed through both of them. Adam brought Jaz into a hug, "Are you alright?" Adam could feel blood on her back, and pus leaking from her burns. She needed a medic now.

Jaz gave a fake smile, "Peachy"

"C'mon lets get out of here." Adam helped Jaz up, putting her right arm over his shoulder and using is left hand to hold her waist.

Walking out of the front door, they were greeted by familiar faces.

"Top? Jaz? Are you alright?" Preach ran up to them seeing that Jaz was not.

"McG get over here! Jaz needs help." Preach yelled back to the rest of the team.

McG ran up with Amir, "Jesus Christ, you guys look like shit. Jaz what happened?"

Adam still had upright walking with him, "In the helicopter. Where is Sergeant James?"

Amir grabbed Jaz's other arm and swung it over his shoulder, "She is already in the helicopter, she has some burns on her back. But they are healing."

Making their way to the helicopter, Preach went up front with Amir, and Adam went in the back with McG, Jaz, and Molly James.

"Alright Jaz, show me." McG said eagerly, but with concern.

"Is that how you tell women to take off their clothes for you?" Jaz said with a smile, which made everybody else smile.

Jaz tried shifting which only brought pain, Adam then brought his knees to his chest and leaned Jaz on them so that her back was open for McG to see.

" Son of a Bitch." McG said to himself, but only made Amir and Preach turn around in concern when they head what he said.

Adam saw the expression Jaz tried to hide, an expression that she feels like she is weak for this happening. Adam could only do one thing brush the hair on her head. He then looked at McG, and mouthed **Morphine** to him.

With understanding, McG gave Jaz enough morphine to made her pass out, "They branded her?!" McG almost screamed.

Adam couldn't respond, he could only look at Jaz's face. Preach turned around and saw the way Dalton was looking at Jaz, "McG just do what you can until we get on base." McG nodded in agreement.

Amir then turned towards Dalton, "Top, the Afghan Special Forces have Ackmeli in custody, he is still alive. We should be landing in five minutes."

Finally landed, Jaz was whisked away to get treated. McG stayed with Dalton to assess his injuries, "You should be good top."

"Thanks Joe" Adam said with a smile and a pat on the shoulder.

Preach walks up to McG and Adam, "Adam, Jaz is good. They treated her burns, all she has to do is rest. Patricia would like to speak to you though on video call."

"Alright, thanks brother." Adam started walking towards his desk, not taking his eyes off the door Jaz was behind, resting.

Sitting down, Campbell was on his screen, "Adam Dalton, good to see you. How is Khan?"

"She will be fine, Ackmeli is in custody?" Adam said trying to stay focused.

"Yes, and good work. It was a crazy day, I am glad you two are alright. And Sergeant James is now on her way stateside thanks to your team." Campbell said.

"Of course, It's been a long day. If there is nothing else, I am going to get some rest." Adam looked back at Jaz's door.

"Of course, Night." Campbell then cut her feed.

Adam then walked over to Jaz's door to see it slightly ajar, as he entered he saw Jaz face down on her bed and her back full of bandages. Taking a seat next to her bed he grabs her hand and kisses it, and just holds her hand until he unknowingly doses off.

About an hour has passed when he feels eyes on him, brown eyes. "Hey, you are making my hand sweaty." Jaz said with a smile. Adam could only smile in return, "how are you feeling"

"Like I've been branded" Jaz then just stared at Adam, "About what happened before you went to sacrifice yourself—"

"Yeah we need to talk about that, but later." Adam kissed her hand one more time, and then closed his eyes. Soon sleep took over his body.

* * *

I'm going to continue this story, just to let all of you know! I was thinking about ending it like this, but I decided that more could be added!


	6. Chapter 6

I can feel this fandom growing! I'm loving all of the new FF. Thank you for all the feedback, I really appreciate it!

I am sorry it took a while, I started a new story, and I wanted to update this one before I post it.

Enjoy

* * *

A few days had passed since the incident Jaz and Adam were a part of. A few days of Jaz recovering from her injuries, and a few days of Adam avoiding Jaz. Jaz had been on edge ever since the torture, but Jaz being the strong, independent woman she is; was not going to let anybody see that change in her.

Everyone on the team could sense something different about her, all treating her the same as before just keeping an extra eye on her. Which Jaz had noticed, which made her mad.

It was before dawn; Jaz was pacing in the kitchen. It was another sleepless night, waken by some nightmares a couple hours before. Jaz's burns were healing much better, but were still not healed enough to get back in field. Walking back and forth through the kitchen, woke up Amir.

Walking through his door, "Jaz, what are you doing its 0300." Amir tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

Startled, Jaz jumped and turned around to see Amir standing there, "Nothing, I couldn't sleep. Go back to bed."

Walking towards Jaz, Amir sat on the kitchen table opposite to where Jaz was standing, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I want to talk to my best friend, but he is dead. And you're here instead." Not realizing how harsh she sounded until the words left her mouth, Jaz's shoulders slouched. "I am sorry. I didn't mean that."

Amir, not affected to was Jaz had just said puts his hand on her shoulder, "I know what you are going through, I was undercover with ISIS for three years. Are you having nightmares?"

Jaz couldn't look up, so all she could do is nod.

"It will get easier. I know what you are thinking, but this does not make you weak. You're human, and this happens to everyone." Amir reassured Jaz.

"Thanks." Jaz lifted her head to meet Amir's eyes and gave him a nod.

Amir then walked pass Jaz, and went to his room to get at least a couple more hours of rest. Jaz feeling better, decided to relax on the couch, and ended up dozing off in the matter of minutes not realizing Dalton standing in the corner watching her with concern.

Adam went to Jaz and realized she had fallen asleep, grabbed a throw blanket and put it over her. Staring at her for a minute, he then retreated to his room where he would have another sleepless night, just like what Jaz has been having. Until the sun rose, Adam was staring at the ceiling, thinking about what to say to Jaz, coming up with nothing. Just like the last three nights.

Finally hearing some movement outside of his door, Adam heard McG talking to Jaz. He left his room to see McG behind Jaz, looking at her burns.

"Jaz, these are healing great. Your nerve endings are shot, so I am guessing you have no feeling in the spots right?" McG said while running his hand down her bare back.

"Yeah, unless you touch the side of them." Jaz said calmly. McG then touched the side of one of her three burns, Jaz jumped and then grunted, "Like that, you asshole."

McG smiled, "Sorry, my hand slipped" Realizing Adam was walking from his room he turned his head to Adam's direction, "Morning top."

Hearing McG say that made Jaz want to sink more into the couch. She could feel Dalton's eyes on her back.

"How are the burns healing up?" Realizing these were the first words he had said to Jaz since the incident, since the kiss. He watched to punch himself in the face, full knowing that Jaz would do it for him.

Harshly Jaz replied, "It is fine."

Noticing tension between Jaz and Dalton, McG changed her bandages quickly, and then went to the kitchen, "Do you guys want any coffee?" McG didn't get an answer, so he turned around to see Adam and Jaz giving each other a stare down. Luckily they were interrupted by an incoming video call from command.

"McG, go wake Preach and Amir. Its Patricia." Adam said while walking to his computer.

Before McG could reply, Jaz was already on her feet, "I will do it." Then was out of room in no time. Being confused by Jaz's shade towards Adam, McG gave him a look. Adam could only put his hand up and shake his head, meaning it's not the right time, and to leave her be.

Finally done with the call with Deputy Director Campbell, they were going on a small-inconsequential to do some reckon then leave. About to pack up their gear, Dalton gave everyone orders. Besides Jaz.

Finally speaking to him Jaz looked at Adam, "What are my orders, Top?"

Adam looked at Jaz, "You are not ready to be in the field yet, this is a small mission. We need you here to be 100%" Without looking he would know this was not what Jaz wanted to hear. But he was looking at her, and her eyes turned to fire.

Standing up Jaz shouted, "I AM FINE. Are you saying I'm not fine? Because that is rich since you haven't said a word to me in three days."

Running a hand over his face Adam sighed, "Jaz this is not a serious mission, if it was I would put you in. But you are still healing."

McG, Preach, and Amir exchanged glances with each other, and knew they were in the middle of something, they just didn't know what. Preach then walks up to Jaz, standing between her and Adam, "Jaz, listen he is right. You are our eyes when we are on missions, and if your back is bad when you are looking after our asses, it could make you lose your precise aim."

Amir muttered, "Plus he is our CO"

McG turned to Amir, "Dude, shut up."

Jaz sighed while looking at Preach, he knew she would not want to be the reason that would get them killed. She looked at Preach, then Dalton, "Fine, be safe." Brushing past, Preach she went to grab rifle.

McG, standing next to her, turned his head, "What are you doing?"

Without even looking at him Jaz put a mag in the gun and brushed passed everyone, and while looking at Adam she said, "I am going to the shooting range, I need to shoot something."

Smirking, McG muttered to himself, "Damn, she has got fire in her."

Shocked at Jaz, Adam didn't realize Preach now stood in front of him, "Thanks for that, Preach."

Preach smiled, "Don't thank me yet, a hundred dollars says Jaz is picturing you while shooting at the targets."

Adam sighed, knowing that Preach was right. Soon the four of them were changed and ready, and headed to the ready helicopter. Passing the shooting range, Dalton spotted Jaz, and soon she spotted him. Staring at him, Jaz was shooting the target while looking at Dalton's eyes with pure anger. She was hitting the middle target every time, Preach then noticing, he whispered to Dalton, "Told you, Top."

Watching the rest of her team leave in the helicopter made Jaz furious, in every possible way. She was part of that team, she wasn't someone you could just push aside. Jaz knew Dalton was right about her burns on her back, but anger still flourished through every bone in her body.

Finished with shooting at the range, Jaz went back to her room to get some rest. Since nobody is there, she could have her nightmare, and nobody would be there to hear her scream, if she had. Letting sleep take her, Jaz finally fell into it, and fell into a nightmare.

" _What is your name, what do you know" Ackemli said._

" _I don't know" Jaz said with a smirk._

" _Oh so you like to smile? I don't think you will be smiling after this." Ackmeli went to the fire and brought back the brander with his first name initial on it._

 _Now this will hurt. He then placed the iron on her back, and then a scream ripped through Jaz's body…_

Screaming awake, Jaz noticed somebody by her. Without realizing who, she attacked the person. Pinning the person to the ground, she heard, "Khan, Khan! I am a medic on base!"

Jaz then realized what she did, and got off of the person she had just attacked.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." Jaz was so upset with herself she looked at the medic laying on the floor and the blood coming out of his nose.

"Joseph McGuire told me to change your bandages, and I heard you scream so I ran in here, my name is Lopez, Rick Lopez." Lopez lifted himself off the floor.

"Are you alright? I am so sorry." Jaz looked at her hands instead of the medic's face.

"I am fine, only a little blood. How about you?" Lopez went to the door.

Jaz couldn't answer, only nodding in acknowledgement. She walked past Lopez and went to the kitchen to see the clock. She had only been asleep for forty-three minutes, it only being four in the afternoon. Exhausted from the nightmare, Jaz went for coffee. "I am fine Lopez, I'll wait for McGuire to get back, but thank you." While drinking her coffee, Jaz noticed the punching bag.

"Bu—" Lopez was interrupted by Jaz putting on music, loud music. Blasting ACDC, she turned it all the way up to drown any sound.

Putting her hair up, not using any gloves, Jaz started swinging at the bag, Giving it her all, trying to get rid of the nightmares, the pain, the sad looks she gets from the guys, she didn't stop.

Letting her emotions pour out, all her built up anger she didn't even realize her burns opened up and started to bleed, along with her knuckles.

Two hours have passed, and the helicopter with the rest of the team landed, grabbing their gear, Dalton, Preach, Amir, and McG were stopped by a medic sprinting towards them.

"Lopez were you able to change Jaz's bandages?" McG said to him.

Unable to catch his breath Lopez got out, "Jaz—she—something –wrong."

Hearing "Jaz" and "something wrong" in the same sentence had everyone sprinting to their quarters. Coming up to their place quick Preach heard the blasting of ACDC and exchanged a glance with McG.

"This isn't good, she only blasts ACDC like this when she is really upset. Just like after Elijah died." Preach said loudly.

They were soon in, and looked around, only to see Jaz dripping in sweat and seeing blood on her back from all the punching.

"JAZ" Amir tried to yell, but had no luck.

Adam turned to Lopez, "How long has she been doing this?"

"For about two hours, after she woke up screaming from her nightmare." Lopez said to an angry-face Dalton.

"You didn't try to stop her?!" McG yelled.

"She already broke my nose!" Lopez yelled back.

Before saying anything else, nobody noticed Amir trying to sneak up on Jaz. About to put a hand on Jaz, Amir heard Adam, "Amir DON'T." Before he could retract his arm, he was face down, from a punch from Jaz.

She was in a stance, that made her go back to punching the bag without acknowledging what she did.

"Preach, you go get the music, McG you get ready to grab Jaz with me, you need to look at her knuckles and back. Amir get some water." All nodding with approval, and Amir nodding with now a broken nose, they got into position.

Adam and Joseph crept up behind Jaz, "NOW!" Dalton yelled, and then grabbed Jaz by the waist pulling her down with him. She was trying to fight, kicking McG in the gut when he tried to get on top of her. "Amir I need that water." Amir came running towards them and splashed the water on Jaz's face, helping her get out of her stance.

"Jaz! Jaz! Jasmine, c'mon." Adam pleaded while having his arms wrapped around her.

McG realized her pupils going back to normal, and soon Jaz relaxed between him and Adam. Breathing going back to normal, Jaz looked around to see everyone looking at her with concern. And noticing Amir bleeding.

"Wha—what happened. Oh no, did I go in my stance?" Jaz asked with sadness in her voice.

Knowing Adam was behind her, she relaxed to his touch, "Yeah, you did. Just like before."

"I am so sorry. I—I don't know what to say. I had a nightmare, and I was so mad. I just started swinging." Jaz looked at Amir, "Did I do that?" Amir nodded.

"Girl you broke two noses, and kicked me so hard in the stomach, I don't think I will be able to eat again." McG said with a smirk. "Let me see your hands, and back."

McG put new bandages on her back, and bandaged up her bleeding knuckles. Adam didn't take an eye off of her, "alright Jaz, try to get some rest?" Jaz nodded.

Watching Jaz walk to her room, Adam followed her into her room. "Jaz we need to talk"

"oh, so now you want to talk?" Jaz said while sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I am sorry. I didn't talk to you earlier. I just didn't know what to say. This is a predicament we are in. " Adam sat down next to Jaz. "But I was right to keep you out of the field today, if that happened out in the field, I don't even want to think what would have happened."

Jaz looked at Adam, "I'm sorry. "

In that moment Adam could only, put an arm around Jaz, and kiss her temple. "I know, now get some rest." I'll stay in the chair over there until you fall asleep.

Nodding, Jaz crawled into bed, and fell asleep. With just having Adam in the room, she had her first night without a nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7

You guys are amazing! I really appreciate the reviews, so keep writing them! I'm so happy for Fall break from classes, so I'll be able to write a lot more this week. Enjoy!

Slowly waking up, Jaz rubbed her eyes to see Adam still in the chair across the room, asleep. Smiling at this sight made Jaz feel something in her that she hasn't experienced much before. Happiness. Watching Adam lasted about five minutes, until his snoring started again. Which made Jaz laugh.

Stirring awake, Dalton opened his eyes to see Jaz staring and laughing at him. "What are you laughing at?" Adam said with a yawn.

"Oh nothing." Jaz said with a smirk.

Moving towards Jaz, Adam came and sat down next to her on her bed, "how'd you sleep?" Putting a hand on her cheek, Jaz allowed her head to lay into it.

"hmm, I didn't have a nightmare. So I would say pretty great." Jaz smiled and looked in Adam's eyes, "Thanks to you"

Unable and unwilling to move, they both sat like that which felt like hours, but was only a couple minutes.

"Shit, what time is it!" Adam took away his hand from her cheek instantly.

Jaz turned around to see the time, 0400. Jumping out of her bed, she realized what this would mean if the team saw them like this. Throwing Adam his jacket, she whispered-yelled to him, "you need to leave. This could be bad if anyone sees you."

Grabbing his jacket in the air, Adam was on his feet in an instant, "Yeah, definitely. They should be waking up soon." Adam down at Jaz, realizing this is the best time for this. Slowly and softly Adam bent his head down and gave her a soft kiss, "Just because, I probably won't be able to this anytime soon."

Jaz smiled after the kiss, then shoved Adam. "Go, now! Amir is usually the first one awake."

Adam walked backwards out of Jaz's room, watching her smiling face with the same expression on his face. Slipping away he slowly made his way to his desk to do some paperwork he has been gallivanting on doing. Doing the paperwork on his desk with a big smile on his face, his mind came to. Thinking of him and Jaz, he came to a realization, "I am so screwed."

Watching Adam walk to his desk, she closed her door. Sitting down staring at the door, Jaz let out a sigh, "I am screwed" and then fell back on her bed.

Once her clock read 0500 she was out of her room, to see that Amir was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, McG on the couch reading something. And then she made eye contact with Adam at his desk. Turning away with a smile, she turned towards Amir and McG, "Good Morning" she said with a smile.

Amir turned, "Morning, breakfast?"

Walking up to Amir she looked at his black eye and bruising nose, "Shouldn't I make you breakfast, since I broke your nose?" Jaz sighed.

Without turning around, she heard McG, "You kicked me in the stomach, so I'll take breakfast also!" McG said with a smile.

McG put down his magazine and turned towards Jaz, "Wow, you slept. You don't look like shit. Let me check your bandages."

Jaz turn towards McG with a smile, "Fuck you, and yes I did sleep well." Walking over to him she sat down next to him and took off her shirt, leaving just a sports bra. Positioning herself purposely with her facing Dalton's desk, Jaz willingly let McG check her back.

Adam looked up from his paperwork to hear McGuire asking Jaz to check out her back. Glancing up and down from his paperwork to Jaz, he noticed her taking off her shirt. And that did something to him, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Making eye contact with Adam, she knew her plan was working. Whatever her plan was, she didn't even know. But getting this attention from him, made her feel more alive. She almost didn't hear McG behind her say, "I was thinking, I actually don't want you to cook me breakfast, I don't like burnt food." McG said with a laugh.

Laughing, Jaz hit McG on the knee. "You know what, you deserved that kick. You are a pain in the ass you know that?"

That comment made everyone in the room laugh, "Is my back good?" Jaz said between laughing.

"Yeah, just don't go punching the bag for another two hours, and don't go breaking friendlies noses." McG nodded towards Amir with a smile.

Turning around Amir said to Jaz, "Hit him again, or I will."

Adam then rose, and walked to the kitchen. Getting a coffee ready for him, and another one ready as well. Seeing Preach come out of his room, he gave Preach the coffee and walked back to his desk.

"Top, how did you know Preach would be up right now?" Amir said with an astonished look.

"We know everything about each other. And can read each other without having the other say anything." Preach said with a yawn. Taking a sip of coffee, he looked at Adam, and did notice something different. He then looked at Jaz, and noticed the same thing. Bring conclusions to his brain.

Noticing Preach's looks, Adam stood abruptly. "All right team, so far no missions. Campbell is giving us a day after what happened over the last few. So relax, go to town, the beach. Enjoy it while it lasts."

All nodding in agreement, Amir spoke up, "The beach sounds great to me, how about you guys? Want another rematch on soccer?"

Jaz frowned and looked at Amir, "I don't think I can, with the burns. It wouldn't mix well with the sun and I sure as hell don't want sand in it." She then gave Adam a quick glance and looked away.

Noticing her glance Preach nodded towards Amir, "Alright brother. McG and I are in also."

Shocked by hearing his name, McG jumped into the conversation, "Hey! I didn't agree to this. I want to relax."

"You are going. Boy, you need some sun." Preach said with a laugh.

Laughing, Amir said, "Isn't that the damn truth."

Turning towards a laughing Amir, McG gave him a look. "Alright Amir, you are going down. Don't cry this time."

Jaz laughed and looked at Preach, who was giving her a suspicious look, "Why are you looking at me?"

Preach smiled behind his coffee," Oh nothing."

Adam looked up and saw Preach giving Jaz a peculiar look, a look that seems like he knew something, and in this moment he had to play it off that there was nothing happening like that. Adam coughed and spoke up, "I'm in also."

Not expecting this from Adam, Preach could only nod.

Adam looked at Jaz and spoke through his eyes to her, saying that he has to do this. Make it as normal as possible.

Disappointed, Jaz nodded and went to the kitchen for more coffee. And heard the guys get ready and leave, she heard McG call out, "Don't burn anything Jaz!" Turning around she gave McG the bird as they were all walking out. Adam giving her a sorry look, and they were out the door, and she was alone.

Taking in the peace, she cleaned, read three chapters of a book, and stared at the art on the wall for a full hour. Until she heard a noise of a door shutting, that knocked her out of her spacing out.

"Hey" She heard, and without turning around she knew who it was.

"Gave up already, Top? "Jaz turned to see Adam walking up to her on the couch, with a big smile on his face he plopped down next to her.

"I told them I had a lot of paperwork to do, which is true. But I wanted to spend some time with you also." Adam said.

"I had something else in mind also." Adam gave a devilish look to Jaz, and started to kiss her. Slowly at first then it became more heated.

Laying Jaz down on her back, he heard her wince, "Burns." Jaz said and then began to kiss Adam again. Before they knew it Adam's shirt was thrown off, and Jaz's as well. Between kisses Jaz suggested, "Should we take this to my room or yours?"

Adam was about to respond when he heard his phone go off, jumping up to grab it. Adam saw that it was Patricia Campbell. Smiling at half-naked Jaz on the couch he put up his finger to her, referring he would be only a minute.

"Deputy Director Campbell" Dalton said with a smile, which fell in an instant.

Noticing the change in his expression Jaz grabbed her shirt and walked up to Adam. Nodding into his phone, he finally spoke again, "Acknowledged." And hung up the phone. Looking at Jaz, he put his hands on the outside of her arms and took a deep breath.

Jaz nervously asked, "What? What is wrong Adam?"

Looking into her eyes, "Ackmeli escaped." Adam then watched the blood drain from Jaz's face, as one of her nightmares have come to life.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, I decided to split this one in two chapters, which is why it is a little short. Thank you for the reviews, you guys are amazing.

 _Ackmeli escaped._ Those two words shot through Jaz as if she was walking through a tornado. Breath shortening, heat rising, along with anger. Taking in what Adam just said to her made her feel nervous, with the feeling of revenge.

Taking a few steps away from Adam to turn around so he could not read her emotions that she was displaying so much, Jaz took a few breathes to calm her down. "Okay, what does this mean."

Adam walked around Jaz to see her face, which was directed down to the floor. Lifting her chin up so his eyes met hers, "We are going to find Ackmeli, and make sure he stays in prison for the rest of his life."

Looking at Dalton, "What about me, am Is it too personal for me to be on this one. I know I can do this."

Adam then pulled Jaz into a hug, "I know you can. Just don't let me down." Breaking from their embrace, he proceeded into paging the rest of the team.

Both of them sitting on the table in the kitchen, close, but not close enough for the others to be suspicious. Adam reached over to Jaz's hand to give her a reassuring squeeze. They soon heard laughter before seeing Amir, Preach, and McG walking in. Taking his hand away, Dalton made eye contact with Preach, whom then looked at Jaz and knew something was wrong.

"What is wrong Dalton?" Preach said, which made McG and Amir look at Jaz and then top.

"I just got news from Deputy Director Campbell, Ackmeli escaped." Adam said while giving glances towards Jaz.

"What the hell! How!" Amir said with force. While McG just looked at Jaz, trying to comfort her without using any words.

Jaz stuttered at first then proceeded, "Sh-she said that while they were on transit to the airplane in Istanbul to take him to GitMo, they were ambushed. And Ackmeli escaped."

Hearing Jaz stutter this, broke everyone's heart a little bit in this room. Seeing their strong, fierce sniper, nervous and worried hurt them, but brought anger as well.

"Jaz, are you —" Preach asked before Jaz interrupted abruptly.

"Guys, I appreciate the concern. But I am fine. Let's get this son of a bitch." Jaz jumped down from the table she was sitting on and stood with her back tall and her head held high.

"Hell yeah" McG agreed.

All coming to the table, Amir asked, "Alright Top, what is the plan." Adam was looking at Jaz, letting his eyes linger. He then responded, "Alright, it is going to go like this…"

Adam discussed the plan that he and Jaz had come up with, with the help of command. They knew Ackmeli was still in Istanbul, their plan is to ambush Ackmeli, on the way back to Iraq. Hannah found that Ackmeli would leave for Iraq via train, which was a quick way to get in and get out.

All nodding in approval, Adam turned to Jaz, "Alright, you can do this right. And no going off the plan for this one."

"I can do this." Jaz said strongly.

"Alright lets get changed and head out, no automatic weapons, just glocks." Adam said and then walked to his room to get changed to look more like a civilian.

Jaz watched Adam leave, which made her rub her bandages that were covering her burns. Doing this brought attention to McG, "Jaz, do they hurt? Did you want me to check them out?"

Putting her hand down quickly, Jaz looked at McG and then Amir, "I'm fine. Let's get this over with. Amir you might want to shower, you smell."

McG let out a laugh and then shoved Amir, "Yeah you should." Both of them left, leaving concerning Preach and Jaz alone.

The smile on Jaz's face dropped when she looked at him, "Preach, do you think I can do this."

Preach stepped forward, and looked at Jaz in her eyes and giving her a reassuring smile. "Girl, you can do anything you set your mind to. I do believe you can this, the only question is.. do you believe in yourself?"

Preach didn't wait for Jaz to respond, and walked away.

Jaz took more than the twenty minutes Dalton gave them to get ready. Dressed for the op and sitting on her bed, she let her mind wander and understand what Preach had said to her. Telling herself she can do this, that this one person took a part of her and she wants It back. She didn't notice Adam standing at her door looking at her.

"Hey—um sorry, Is it time to go?" Jaz said while walking to Dalton.

Softly laughing, Adam walked fully into Jaz's room, "it was time to go ten minutes ago. Listen, I need you to be there, not your revenge eager self."

"Adam, let's do this. And then we can have more time on that couch again together." Jaz said with a smile.

Adam bent his head down, and gave her a soft quiet kiss. Adam turned to lead her out, which is when Jaz let her fake smile fall. Walking out to the rest of the team, Adam gave more orders, "McG you and Jaz are in the middle of the train, Amir you and I will start up front working our way back. Preach you start in the rear and go forward."

Nodding in agreement, Jaz spoke, "Let's get this bastard."

McG nodded, "Hell yeah"

Preach and Amir smiled and agreed with Jaz. Adam didn't say anything. He looked at Jaz to see that 'revenge' look in her eye. Dalton knew he had to keep an eye on her, or this OP can go sideways real quick.


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE! I was out of town without my computer, but I am definitely making up for it today. I was thinking about ending this story soon, and starting up another one. What would you guys want to recommend? More Jaz/Dalton? Or more about the team together? Let me know please, and your wish is my command! Enjoy!**

* * *

Separating at the train station, McG and Jaz went for the middle while Dalton and Amir went up front, and Preach went to the rear. Adam and Jaz made small eye contact before getting into the train, all Adam saw was anger and revenge in Jaz's eyes.

Making their way through the train, McG and Jaz found a booth that was precisely in the middle of the train. Sitting across from each other, McG noticed Jaz's hands tapping, her nervous tap. "Jaz, are you alright" he asked, which brought Jaz's eyes to meet his.

Realizing what she was doing she put her hands down, "Yeah, no I am good. Too much coffee this morning." Jaz showed a small smile to reassure McG she was okay, but part of her was definitely not okay.

Waiting for a call from command or Dalton, made Jaz more nervous. Playing the wait game, was easy if she had a sniper rifle in her hands. Waiting to see –capture the man that took a part from her, branded her, almost killed her. That was the wait game she could not, would not play.

Jaz stood looking at McG, "I am going to the boxcar behind us, there are more people in there. He might be there." McG looked at her in shock, from what she said, definitely not following the plan.

In a whisper-yell McG said, "Jaz, follow the plan. Now, sit. Down."

Over the comms both of them heard Adam, "Jaz, stay put. I mean it. That is an order." Hearing the concern in his voice made Jaz sit back down slowly.

McG leaned in across the table, "Listen I know this hard, but Jaz what if he recognizes you with other people on in that boxcar. He will kill someone, maybe you. Behind me is a storage boxcar so if he comes toward me, we can get him in there. No casualties today."

Nodding in agreement, Jaz heard her cell phone ring for a text message. A message from Dalton.

 _Please, follow the plan. I can't lose you._

Reading this message, and hearing what McG had said, stopped her shaky hands and made her focus. The wait game turned minutes into two hours when Amir and Adam finally spotted Ackmeli.

"I've got him he is 5 boxcars in front of you, McG and Jaz. He is working his way to the storage cars. Amir and I will stop at boxcar 3, then you two take up following him. Preach get ready in the second storage boxcar from their location."

In Unisom, they all spoke, "Acknowledged."

Staring at McG, waiting to hear the door slide open gave more anxiety to Jaz than she would ever admit. McG's eyes latched to Jaz's which meant he saw Ackmeli, his eyes told her to follow the plan. Hearing the door slide open, and then slam shut brought Jaz into a flashback. A flashback to the house where she was beaten and branded, one of the worst days of her life.

Shaking her head free from it, Jaz sat tall and continued to look at McG. Whispering, "Top, he is here. He is just standing."

"Alright, he might be waiting for someone. If he moves, McG you follow." Dalton said over the comms.

"I am set two boxcars down from your six, McG. Im ready if you need me." Preach said as well.

Looking to her left, making sure to cover her face she noticed an Afghan man looking at her. Smiling at her, McG turned to see that Jaz had been noticed he reached across the table and squeezed her hand. Jaz startled, almost flinched her hand back when she understood what McG was playing.

Jaz looked at McG, "Kiss me." McG looked shocked, "What, why!"

"What's going on!" She heard Dalton over the comms.

"That afghan man over there is interested in me, we need him to look away so Ackmeli doesn't recognize me. So Joe, I need you to kiss me. Kissing makes people look away, its psychology."

Adam sighed over the mic, 'McG, do it. We can't have you guys compromised."

"Alright, well get ready for the best kiss of your life." McG said to Jaz with a smile.

"Doubtful." Jaz smiled a genuine smile, and leaned over the table. Their lips met, once, then soon they had deepened their kiss. McG opened an to see the Afghan man no longer looking, and heard Amir over the comms.

"Jesus guys, it's a kiss not a high school, under the bleachers, make out session." Jaz heard Amir through the comms, which meant Adam heard also. Pulling away Jaz gave McG an evil eye and a smile to hold their cover, "Try to shove your tongue down my throat one more time, and I will shoot you myself."

McG let out a chuckle, "Sorry that is how I kiss. We are good now, Ackmeli is still standing by the door still, and we no longer have eyes on us."

"Good" was all Dalton had said in response. A response that sounded jealous and annoyed from Jaz's point of view.

Jaz was about to respond when McG saw Ackmeli move towards them, "Hold on, we have movement. Ackmeli is moving to…" McG's eyes followed Ackmeli, followed him right to the man sitting beside them, the man that was staring at Jaz. "We might have a problem, Ackmeli is going to the guy who was staring at Jaz, if speaks to our target about her, we are blown."

Jaz looked to her left and saw the man, and Ackmeli greeting each other. Unexpectedly making eye contact with him, made Jaz nervous.

"Jaz get out of there, move towards Preach." Adam demanded. "McG watch her six."

Only able to nod, Jaz stood and started walking to the storage boxcar. She then heard a panicked McG, "Jaz, Ackmeli spotted you, ru—" Jaz turned to see the Afghan man Ackmeli was speaking to, attack him. And then she spotted Ackmeli, walking towards her with a smile on his face. Drawing her gun, but being stopped by the one already pointed at her head. "Hello, sweetheart remember me?"

Jaz was then shoved to the door of the boxcar, and then shoved into the storage boxcar after.

"Jaz!, Everyone, get to Jaz and McG's location now!" Adam yelled through the comms.

Hitting the floor hard, she looked up to see Ackmeli blocking both of the doors with heavy wooden boxes, to keep her in, and her team out. He kneeled down and grabbed Jaz's gun, and smiled again. "I am so happy to see you. We never got to finish what we started."

Jaz spat at him, "Fuck you" Saying this got her a right cross to the face. Still having her comms, she heard the commotion of Adam frantic, Amir and Preach trying to open the doors, and McG detaining the man who attacked him, then she finally heard a calm message from Dalton, "Jaz, if you have your comms still on, listen to me. He cannot break you. You are strong. And you have a green light to use deadly force."

Hearing the last part brought Jaz out of the terror that shook her tremendously, "Ackmeli, listen. This can go two ways. One, turn yourself in. or Two, die. Which is your choice."

Ackmeli spoke with some laughter in his voice, " Funny, how is your back? You know what you did to mine was not nice." Ackmeli grabbed Jaz by her hair, and hit her back next, until he knew she was bleeding somewhat. "You dream of me don't you? You have flashbacks to that day. Flashbacks of me."

Hearing him say these things brought her anger and revenge emotions back, and bigger than ever, " I am choosing the option for you, death." Jaz then sprung up and began fighting Ackmeli.

So focused on fighting Ackmeli, Jaz didn't hear Amir and Adam had broken into the door. Jaz was standing above Ackmeli, throwing punch after punch, until her knuckles bled. His back finally hit the floor when Jaz grabbed her gun that was by her feet.

"Jaz" Amir had said, but was unable to get through to Jaz.

Jaz grabbed the gun and pointed it at Ackmeli, "LOOK AT ME." Jaz yelled at him.

"Jaz stand down." Adam yelled.

"I said LOOK AT ME YOU SON OF A BITCH." Jaz yelled yet again, Ackmeli then looked at Jaz and smiled.

"You took a part of me that day. You did. You are a sick bastard that you like to degrade and torture woman. You did crack a part of me, but you did not break me. I should kill you right now." Jaz said while focused on Ackmeli on the floor.

Adam put his gun on his hip and started to slowly walk towards Jaz, "Jaz, listen to me. I know what he did to you. But you do not kill people in cold blood. Its not you. You are strong, smart, funny, a great teammate, this is not you."

Hearing Adam say what he said, brought let some anger release out of Jaz, "He deserves this."

Adam walked up right behind Jaz, " I can't let you throw your life away for this, I won't. Jaz give me the gun."

Jaz's tear full eyes looked across he shoulder to Dalton and Amir, he eyes then went back to Ackmeli and the gun pointed at him. Jaz felt Adam's hand on her shoulder, and heard him whisper, "Jaz. Give me the gun."

Soon all the anger was out of Jaz and then she looked at Ackmeli one more time, "You deserve to die. You do. But me killing you isn't worth my life." Jaz then put the gun down, turned and handed it to Dalton. Before she could turn around again, she heard Ackmeli speak once more, "I told you we were going to finish what we started." Ackmeli reached for his gun that he was hiding in his back, him being fast about it, but Adam was faster.

Adam withdrew his weapon and fired two shots into Ackmeli, killing him. He then looked at Jaz and pulled her into a hug.

"I heard a gunshot is everyone alright." Preach asked through the comms.

"Yeah, target is down." Amir said and then walked out of the boxcar to give Jaz and Dalton some privacy.

Hugging Adam, Jaz pulled away and then punched him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for! You need to stop hitting me. I am your CO."

"That was for killing him, I wanted to do that." Jaz said with a smile, "And this is for what you said to help me." Jaz then pulled Dalton into a long slow kiss.

* * *

 **I was thinking about doing one more chapter of this story, the aftermath of killing Ackmeli. Then starting another one.**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this update took so long! I made this one short just to end the story. I am starting to write another story, just having a little writer's block. It should be up by tomorrow! Enjoy.

* * *

With Ackmeli being dead, Jaz felt weight come ripped off her shoulders. She felt free, and everyone noticed the uplifted change in Jaz. Sitting in the helo, Jaz's nervous hands were rock solid, and she was able to let her shoulders slouch, Dalton watched with a smile on his face.

Jaz turned next to her to see Adam looking at her, she smiled, "What?" Adam shrugs, "Nothing." And he turns forward to look at Amir and McG who are turned around and having a conversation with Preach at the front of the helo.

Jaz continued to look at Adam, and grabbed his hand. Adam looked back at Jaz and smiled again.

 _Thank You_ , Jaz mouthed towards Adam. He squeezed her hand, and nodded in reply. Soon they all were back on base and in the kitchen of their quarters. Jaz looked around at everyone, and she stood from her chair where she was currently sitting, "hey, I'll make dinner!"

Preach looked at Jaz and saw how much herself she looked, "We all will"

Amir stood and went for his apron, "great idea, what were you thinking?

Jaz turned towards Amir, "Pizza, pizza sounds amazing." Amir shook his head, "I am a great cook and you want pizza." He said with a laugh.

Everyone else chuckled and McG stood, "Hell yeah Amir, Pizza sounds great. Did the chef in your childhood home show you how to make it?" Jaz laughed, a genuine laugh. She turned towards Adam, who was smiling at her again, she shook her head playfully.

" . Funny McG. Jaz, Dalton can you run and get more beer, someone here drank it all." Amir said while he hit McG's stomach.

Jaz looked at Preach, who nodded and smiled. She then turned towards Adam who was already standing up, "uh. Yeah sure. We will be right back." Preach said to Jaz just low enough for her to hear, "Take your time." Jaz turned and gave him a look and she then walked towards Dalton and they soon were out of range of the rest of their team.

Jaz turned towards Dalton, "Why do you keep smiling at me."

Dalton responded by grabbing her hand, "Because, you seem happy. Different, a good different." Jaz smiled and squeezed his hand.

Soon they had their beer and were walking back to their quarters, a six pack and each of their hands. then Adam stopped Jaz between buildings . "What? Whats wrong." Jaz asked.

"Nothing is wrong, I just wanted a moment for us." Adam said and moved in to kiss Jaz. Finally kissing her after killing Ackmeli, made him feel a whole lot better. Jaz mumbled into Adam's lips, which made him pull back microscopicly. "What did you say." He said with a smile.

Jaz laughed, "This is going to be hard to hide." Adam smiled, "It will be worth it." He then kissed her more passion, and pushed her against the wall. With doing this Jaz, dropped on of the six packs on the ground. Jaz starts laughing and looks down to see it was McG's beer she had completely shattered.

Adam laughs, "Oh, well. He doesn't need anymore." He kisses Jaz one more time, and both of them walk into their quarters and into the pizza smelled kitchen.

"Perfect timing!" Amir said and pulled the pizza out of the oven. Jaz and Adam set down the beer, and McG looked for the beer he gets every time, "Where is my beer?" McG looked at them. Jaz put a hand on his shoulder, "Sorry, McG. I tripped." She felt Adam squeeze her arm, knowing he was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Geez, watch where you are going next time." McG said with a smile. Jaz laughed and watched as everyone was taking their seats at the table. Going to sit down between Preach and Dalton, Jaz finally sat, and felt Adams hand go to her thigh, as he squeezed her leg she gave him a devilish look.

Adam stood, and looked at everyone, "To us." Everyone grabbed their beers and raised them, for them. Jaz smiled and looked at Adam. Then at McG and Amir arguing about something, which made her laugh. Then finally at Preach feeding Patton. She smiled, and took it all in. She was home.


End file.
